Mortar (Battlefield 1)
The Granatenwerfer 16 was a German grenade launching device that functioned like a mortar. It was used during the trench warfare stages of World War I. Instead of dropping into a launch tube, each Wurfgranate 15 grenade had a tube that was placed on a rod containing a firing pin activated by pulling a lanyard. The Granatenwerfer 16 supplemented the larger 'light mortar' (minenwerfer) also in use at the time. Battlefield 1 |level = Default (Airburst) |cost = (HE) |slot = Gadget |startammo = 5 shells + 2 smoke shells |reload = 2 seconds per shell 45 seconds per mortar |ammotype = * Airburst * High explosive |damage = 40 impact + 65 blast (2m, Airburst) 80 impact + 20 blast (1.5m, HE) |radius = 7 m (Airburst) 4 m (HE) }} The Mortar appears in Battlefield 1 as a gadget for the Support. It was first shown in the Battlefield 1 Gameplay Series: Weapons Trailer. There are two types of shell: Airburst which explode mid-air and damages infantry in a wide radius; and HE which damages infantry, buildings, and vehicles in a smaller radius. Both variants now include a pair of Smoke shells to provide cover from a distance, fired by pressing the same button assigned to the mortar. The mortar has a maximum range of 100 meters depending on the terrain. The gadget has five available shells in total before entering a cooldown state. Unlike past variants, individual shells do not resupply, but the entire system does. Players can simply wait for the cooldown to end to resupply the entire batch of shells and the mortar itself, even after abandoning a prior mortar. While functioning similar to the Battlefield 3 variant, it does feature notable differences. Once placed, the player character will crouch down to man the mortar (this counts as using a vehicle much like emplacements, meaning that the player is now immune to takedowns), while the player will go into a third-person view with the mini map displayed on the left side of the screen where targets may be chosen and ranged. Upon firing, the camera will follow the shell in order to show the player what they hit. The user may continue viewing and attacking the target area by pressing , while shells remain for the task. This feature can be canceled by pressing , allowing the user to retarget. Placed mortars cannot be picked back up, but are automatically resupplied, and can be re-entered by its owner. The November 2016 patch added an initial accuracy penalty after planting the mortar, after each shot, and after each targeting adjustment. At full accuracy, the reticle contracts to a red dot with small spread circle. The patch also added a delay before a spawned player may re-use their mortar, a feature introduced in Battlefield 4. The patch also added smoke shells, last seen in Battlefield 3. If the player's mortar is destroyed while the player is manning it, the player will glitch out and die instantly.https://youtu.be/l6i7n7z5IwU?t=2m9s Gallery Mortar on ground sideways BF1.jpg|Mortar on the ground looking sideways. Mortar on ground frontal BF1.jpg|Mortar on the ground looking frontal. Mortar no HUD 1 BF1.jpg|A French support on the mortar with no HUD. Mortar no HUD 2 BF1.jpg|When preparing to fire, a support will look away and cover his ears Mortar on firing HUD on 1 BF1.jpg|HUD of the Mortar, the red dot and the circle surrounding it is the aiming reticle. With the Red dot indicating the shot will hit that target always unless obstructive environments such as Trees and tall buildings get in the way. Mortar on firing HUD on 2 BF1.jpg|After rapid firing, the circle will grow and expand per shot, with the red dot disappearing, indicating that shots will be less accurate and randomly displaced within the circle. BF1 Mortar Icon.png|The gadget Icon for the Mortar during the Open Beta Trivia *Shortly after release, mortars deployed in Battlefield 1 could be used by other players if the owner left it deployed. This was fixed in the November 2016 patch. :*A player may only have one mortar deployed at a time. After restocking the mortar, redeploying it would inexplicably kill any other player using the old mortar. * A delay is applied after a player deploys a mortar, preventing deployment of another mortar for about 60 seconds, even if the player is killed during this time. * The gadget Icon for the Mortar during the Open Beta appears to depict a Stokes mortar. Category:Mortars Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1